In such an eccentric screw pump, the rotor is normally connected with the drive or drive shaft by at least one coupling rod, also referred to as an articulated shaft. The pump has an intake fitting as well as an output fitting, and the stator is connected with a connection flange of the intake fitting with its one end, and with a connection flange of the output fitting with its other end. Elastic material particularly means an elastomer, for example a (synthetic) rubber or a rubber mixture. Furthermore, composite materials composed of an elastomer or another material, for example metal, are also included. Preferably, the (elastomeric) stator is an axially split stator formed by at least two stator shells. In such an eccentric screw pump, the (split) stator is replaceable separately from the stator housing, and consequently is not permanently connected with the stator housing, particularly not one piece therewith. In this way, the possibility exists of replacing the elastomeric stator separately from the stator housing, specifically without complicated disassembly of the pump being necessary. Preferably, the stator is formed by two stator half-shells. The stator housing is formed by at least two housing segments, for example three housing segments or at least four housing segments that form a stator-clamping device. In this regard, the stator or the stator shells lies/lie against complementary seal faces on the respective housing part (intake fitting or output fitting) or against complementary adapters, with seal faces on the ends. Adjusting elements, for example adjusting screws, are provided for clamping the stator; these act on the housing segments or on their end clamping flanges radially, for example, so that the housing segments can be pressed against the stator radially using these clamping screws.
An eccentric screw pump of the type described initially is known from WO 2009/024279 [U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,659], for example. The housing segments of the stator housing have attachment flanges on the end that are connected with the connection flange of the intake fitting or output fittings or with separate adapters using clamping means, for the purpose of clamping the stator. These clamping means or adjusting means are adjusting screws that are essentially oriented radially. The known eccentric screw pump has proven itself outstanding in practice. The fact that the stator can be re-clamped is particularly advantageous, so that after a certain amount of wear, for example, adjustment and thereby optimization of operation is possible. Proceeding from this, the known measures are capable of being developed further. This is where the invention takes its start.